Aftermath
by shadowmistx98
Summary: After Jack's awakening as a spirit, he wandered around town playing tricks and starting snowball fights on kids who played in the snow. Until he notices a little girl who was isolating and crying to herself in front of a frozen lake. "It's already been days I've seen you here. What happened that made you so sad?"


**Hi there! Shadowmistx98 here! :3**

**So, I decided to write a fanfic about RotG. It just amazes me how Jack sacrificed his life for his little sister. And I have always been amazed with older brothers being so dear to their little sisters. So, yeah, pretty much the inspiration for this story ^^**

**I thought of what might happened to Jack's little sister after he died and became a spirit. This is just a short oneshot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians.**

Jack smirked as he watched the kids play in the snow.

He smiled in victory as he started another snowball war in the town.

Jack started to fly from his current place and joined the snowball fight as well. Not that the kids noticed that someone invisible is throwing snowballs at them.

He was having a fun time. Jack was running around along with the kids.

That is when he saw something else. He stopped on his tracks and looked at a little girl sitting, hugging her legs to her chest. The girl had long brown hair and was wearing a brown dress. She was sitting in front of the frozen lake that he had awakened as Jack Frost, the Winter Spirit.

It was clear that she was isolating herself.

Jack had seen all the other kids smile, laugh, have fun and play around but this girl. She was different. She was just a little girl. She's supposed to be enjoying her life but the past few days, Jack had seen her there always crying.

Jack flew to her and tilted his head as he looked down at the crying girl.

"Hey there… It's already been days I've seen you here on this spot…" Jack spoke even though he knew she can't hear him. The girl sniffed.

Jack sat on his legs and leaned on his staff to his right. He watched the girl sniff and wipe her tears.

He didn't know why, but he wanted to do something for this girl. She wasn't like any other kids in town.

"You should be there with the other kids, playing…" Jack continued to look at her. The girl continued to cry.

Jack sighed. "What happened that made you this sad?"

He asked but not expecting an answer. He looked at the kids playing in the snow then back to the little girl.

Jack smiled and tapped his staff on the frozen ice lake. Suddenly, an icy image of a rose began to form on top of it. The little girl rubbed her eyes when she noticed the image forming in front of her.

"Huh?" the girl leaned forward to see what was happening. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was slightly open.

You can tell that she was amazed.

Jack smiled and touched her nose with his finger.

"H-huh?" the girl touched her nose and looked around.

"W-what? How-?" the girl continued to look around, trying to see if anyone was doing that. She stood up.

Jack stood up as well and leaned forward at the girl's face level. He waved his hand in front of his face and her eyes flickered, as if there was something that made her lighten up.

"Now, I want you to play with the other kids there. Don't mess your life up while you're still young. Smile and have fun!" Jack snickered as the girl started to walk towards the other kids.

Jack followed her.

"Uh, g-guys?" the girl spoke, catching the other kids' attentions. They stopped playing and looked at her.

"Can I… Can I play with you?" she asked.

The kids looked at each other. "Of course! Hey, guys, Emma's going to play with us!" one boy said.

"Finally, you decided to join us! Come on! Join in!" one girl motioned her to join them. Emma smiled and ran to them.

"Now, that's more like it" Jack grinned and joined them play once again.

The snowball fight was pretty enjoying though Jack wanted to go somewhere else. He wanted to see if he could start a snowball fight with the other kids at the other end of town. Or if he could trick someone or freeze something.

"Well, time to for me to go now. You kids have fun, alright?" Jack said as the kids continued to play. He turned his back and prepared to fly.

The little girl crying earlier, who was named Emma, suddenly looked around looking for someone.

"Jack?" Emma clasped her hands and looked at various directions.

Jack stopped in his tracks again as he heard his name. He looked back and saw Emma looking around.

"Did you… Call me? You called my name?" Jack was surprised at what she just said. No one knew him or saw him ever since he woke up from that lake. He was about to approach her, but then a snowball hit Emma.

"Hey, Emma! Stop spacing off! You're gonna lose the snowball fight!" the little boy who threw the snowball, shouted at her.

"Oh, right!" Emma smiled and started to play again.

Jack scratched his head. Maybe he just heard her wrong that time. Besides, it's impossible to know someone's name when you can't see him.

Jack flew to the other end of town.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. Jack's little sister isn't really named Emma but the fanfics I read kinda influenced me to name her that way in this fic.**

**So, shadow out!**


End file.
